


I Don't Want to Wake Up

by Kymera219



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Grief/Mourning, Implied Mpreg, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Post-Endgame, References to Depression, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Post Endgame. A grieving Thor has constant dreams of Loki. Are they real or just a product of his imagination?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	I Don't Want to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts).



_Sunlight streamed through the open balcony. He's back in his rooms at the palace. Thor sat up in the bed, and smiled at the site of Loki sleeping next to him. He brushed the raven curls back and kissed his neck._

_"Mmm," Loki sighed as he rolled over, "morning"._

_"Good morning, my love"._

_Thor kissed him deeply, rolling them,_ _until he was on top. He started kissing down his neck and chest, causing low moans from the God of Mischief._

_ "Thor...Thor..." _

"THOR!"

Thor jolted awake with a gasp. Rocket and Groot were staring at him like he had grown a third head.

"I am Groot?".

"I'm fine, tree" Thor said, shaking them off. 

Mantis gave him a sad smile. She knew he was dreaming about his brother again. That was the only time the Thunder God was truly happy.Aside from that, he just seemed so...lost.

****************

A few weeks later, they stopped at a trade planet for supplies. They were able to get accommodations at the local village, and Thor crashed the minute his head hit the pillow.

_ Thor walked into their mother's garden. Loki was sitting under a tree with a book. _

_ "What are you reading this time?". _

_"Midguardian myths based on us," Loki_ said with amusement," _can you believe they actually think I gave birth to a horse?"._

_ "Ha! As if you'd ever have children that weren't mine," Thor chuckled. _

_ Green eyes narrowed as he sat down next to him," You're a presumptious oaf". _

_"Yes, but I'm your presumptious oaf"_.

_ They sat together under that tree, Loki's head leaning on his shoulder.  _

_ "I miss you," Thor said quietly. _

_ "I know, but it's time to wake up now". _

Thor shot up in the bed, taking a few minutes to recognize his surroundings and realize he was alone. 

A storm raged outside as he wept.

****************

This pattern kept going every night Thor slept. Sometimes they were on Asgard, sometimes Earth. One dream in particular, had them aboard  _The_ _Statesman_.

_ "If you were here, I might even give you a hug" Thor said, as he threw the stopper. _

_ Loki grabbed it with a small grin. _

_ "I'm here". _

_ Later on, as they made love, he noticed tears streaming down Loki's face. _

_ "What troubles you, my love?". _

_ "I'm afraid," he sobbed," that you're almost out of time". _

_ Thor didn't ask what he meant by that . Instead, he gathered Loki closer, and prayed to the Gods that the dream wouldn't end _

But it always ends.

Until one day, it didn't.

*****************

Thor didn't catch the name of their attackers, someone Quill pissed off, most likely. He managed to help the Guardians escape, but he stayed behind. They tried to protest, but Thor insisted someone should hold the enemy off, until they could escape for help.

He didn't tell them he was injured.

The wound went straight through, and was bleeding heavily. Thor knew he would not survive this time, but could no longer bring himself to care. 

He was tired, and grieving, and just....done.

After the last enemy was killed, he slumped to the ground, his grip on  Stormbreaker  loosening .  As his vision started to blur, he thought he saw someone approach him. 

"Let them come," he muttered as the world went black. 

*****************

He woke up in front of a pair of massive golden gates,in the middle of a majestic forest. Thor stood up, and noticed that not only were the wounds gone, but he was dressed in his full royal armor.

"I wondered when you'd show up, oaf".

Thor looked in the direction of the voice, and was overcome by the site of familiar green eyes looking at him. He rushed over and grabbed the figure that had haunted his dreams for so long.

"Loki, are you really here this time, or am I dreaming again?".

Loki's response was to gently press his lips to Thor's, who responded eagerly in turn. He pulled away to smile at him, and rub his thumb across the Thunder God's cheek.

"You're not dreaming,I am here. I've been waiting for you,  _elskan mín_ ".

"You denied yourself paradise, just to wait for me?" Thor asked in wonder.

"Of course, I'll always wait for you".

Thor kissed him senseless again, relieved to finally have his love in his arms once more. Once they finally broke apart, he grabbed Loki by the hand, and they walked through the gates of Valhalla, together.


End file.
